


同居30题

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: he版和be版





	1. he版

1 牵手  
“松开你那烦人的爪子！”  
在游乐园里，Loki气急败坏地冲Thor嚷嚷。  
2 亲吻某处  
Thor的吻落在了Loki微微隆起的小腹。  
3 玩游戏/看电影  
Thor在凌晨三点抢走了Loki的iPad。  
“你干嘛！孕夫没神权吗！”  
4 约会  
Thor为今夜的烛光晚餐点上最后一根蜡烛。  
5 接吻  
细碎的吻从Loki的眉梢一直落到唇角。  
6 换穿对方的衣服  
因为怀孕而体态略显臃肿的Loki嫌弃地拽了拽身上的T恤。  
“为什么你的衣品总这么差？”  
“可它们至少穿起来舒服不是么？”  
7 cosplay  
打扮成圣诞老人的Thor得到了一个白眼和一个吻。  
8 逛街  
“你觉得会是儿子还是女儿。”  
“拜托，才一个月，它现在最多只是一个受精卵！”  
Loki捂着脸拽走了赖在母婴店里的Thor。  
9 和朋友消磨时间  
“Loki最近吃不下东西，瘦了好多。”  
“第78遍了。”  
在一旁吃甜甜圈的Tony表示他快崩溃了。  
10 戴兽耳  
“嘿，看我找到了什么？”  
“我戴上你可不许笑我。”  
带着兽耳的男人对着坐在窗边看书的黑发男人喋喋不休。  
那黑发男人嫌弃的眼神下掩藏的爱意任谁都能看得分明。  
11 穿娃娃装  
Loki制止了Thor疯狂往家里囤婴儿服装的行为。  
12 亲热  
准爸爸们为了肚子里的小生命克制了好多。  
最多就是用手为对方解决一下生理问题。  
他们用Odin的胡子发誓。  
13 吃冰激凌  
偷吃冰激凌被抓包的Loki和Thor大吵了一架并离家出走去了离家最近的冰激凌店吃了个爽。  
当然最后还是被抓回家教训了一顿。  
14 性别转换  
你问我怎么惩罚的？  
女装play知道吗？  
15 不同的着装风格  
“你不知道，这种衣服比较耐脏。”  
Loki穿着Thor的T恤向来探望他Bucky强行解释道。  
16 晨起仪式  
Thor亲了一口旁边睡的迷糊的Loki。  
“早安，亲爱的。今天想吃点什么？”  
17 搂抱  
某位孕夫像只小猫咪似的缩在Thor的怀里睡着了。  
18 一起做某事  
他们为彼此系领带的动作越来越熟练了。  
19 正装  
身着Asgard皇家礼服的神王们一同出席了他们的加冕仪式。  
20 跳舞  
加冕仪式结束后的舞会上，两位神王滑入舞池跳了今夜的第一支舞。  
21 做饭/烘焙  
经历了无数次失败后，Thor终于为挑食的Loki学会了做布丁。  
22 并肩战斗  
“Asgard那两兄弟才是魔鬼吧。”  
被打得落荒而逃的坏蛋们如是说道。  
23 争吵  
神兄弟又吵架了。  
这次是因为Thor逼怀孕的Loki吃他不爱吃的胡萝卜。  
美名其曰，对孩子好。  
“放屁！他就是故意刁难我。”  
来自受害人Laufeyson先生的含泪控诉。  
24 和好  
不吃就不吃呗，能怎么办。  
自己选的小祖宗，跪着也要宠下去。  
25 凝视彼此的眼睛  
“这里的颜色不对，拿回去重画，要那种海洋的颜色你懂么？”  
神王殿下的肖像画已经改了6次了，因为Loki对画里Thor眼睛的用色永远不满意。  
26 结婚  
他们商量好安顿好Asgard的人民就去登记结婚的。  
27 其中一人的生日  
“Surprise！”  
当Thor看到躺在床上被束缚绳捆好一丝不挂的Loki时，他引以为傲的自制力和定力全线崩盘。  
28 做些滑稽的事情  
为了报复Thor逼自己吃胡萝卜，Loki趁Thor睡着了往他脸上画了三只乌龟。  
29 做些甜蜜的事情  
Thor不知从哪儿知道了“胎教”这件事，于是每晚睡前都拉着Loki给他们尚未成型的孩子念童话故事，尽管Loki吐槽了不止一遍这些故事老掉牙了。  
当Thor看见蜷在他怀里睡着了的爱人时，就知道“胎教”的效果还是不错的，至少给了他因为怀孕不得安眠的神后一夜好梦  
“晚安。”  
Thor关掉了床头灯。  
30 做些热辣的事情  
怀孕对夫妻双方来说，都是一场精神和肉体的双重考验。  
比如现在：  
“呜…哈…你好了没啊…快点进来…”  
被情欲逼红了眼睛的Loki在Thor身下不安地扭动。  
弓着腰生怕压着肚子的Thor吻了吻他心急的爱人。  
“别那么着急，亲爱的。”


	2. be版

1 牵手  
Thor的左手牵住了他的右手。  
“你在干嘛？”他的朋友们问。  
“我在练习约会时和Loki牵手。”Thor回答。  
复仇者们看着他们魔怔的朋友集体陷入沉默。  
2 亲吻某处  
Thor的吻落在了黑白照片上。  
3 玩游戏/看电影  
Thor最后还是看完了一部文艺片。  
从前这样的片子让他无法忍受，每次电影放到一半，他就酣然入梦，Loki为此和他冷战了很久。  
现在的Thor终于可以看完一部片子了，可是再也没有人为此同他生气了。  
4 约会  
“先生一个人？”  
“两位。”  
“那菜是等另一位来了再点吗？”  
“现在点吧。”  
因为那个人永远不会来了。  
5 接吻  
最令Thor追悔莫及的，是当年Loki向他索要，而他却未给出的那个吻。  
6 换穿对方的衣服  
每当Thor思念Loki 的时候，就会带上Loki的头盔。  
7 cosplay  
对魔法一窍不通的Thor到了一千多岁才学会Loki8岁就会的变蛇魔法。  
“嘿，brother你看！我也能变成蛇了！”  
“你看到了吗…”  
8 逛街  
结束任务的Thor习惯性的在街角的甜品店买了两份布丁。  
付完钱才想起来，爱吃布丁的人早就不见了。  
9 和朋友消磨时间  
“关于Loki…我很抱歉。但人总得向前看…”  
Tony对着喝醉了的Thor难得苦口婆心地劝说。  
10 戴兽耳  
“嘿，看我找到了什么好东西。”  
“我戴上你可不许笑我。”  
戴着兽耳的男人在陵园里对着墓碑喋喋不休。  
11 穿娃娃装  
每当Thor看见母婴用品店里的婴儿服装时，他都会想到他和Loki的那还为来得及看看这个世界就走了的孩子。  
12 亲热  
Asgard的王过的像个苦行僧，从不酗酒也不近女色。  
他对Loki外的任何人都没有兴趣。  
13 吃冰激凌  
当Thor一个人吃掉两人份的冰激凌以后，他的胃向他发出了抗议。  
14 性别转换  
谁都不知道Thor的衣橱里还有一套女装。  
那是专门为Loki准备的，他们俩之间的小情趣。  
那套衣服到现在都还没有拆标签。  
估计以后也不会了。  
15 不同的着装风格  
每当Thor穿上西装时，都会产生一种Loki就在身边的错觉。  
16 晨起仪式  
Thor每天起床后的第一件事就是向摆在床头的照片问好。  
17 搂抱  
“If you were here, I will give you a hug.”  
“I’m here.”  
……  
Where are you now?  
18 一起做某事  
战争结束后最初的几年、Thor的行为看着有些渗人。  
无论做什么，他总是会留个空位给一个不存在的人。  
19 正装  
“其实我们去扫墓并不是非得穿正装的。”  
在最初的几年，复仇者们总是这样向Thor解释。  
“我知道，但是Loki看了会喜欢。”  
每次Thor都是这样回答的。  
20 跳舞  
再也没有人看到king of Asgard 跳舞了，因为他的舞伴不见了。  
21 做饭/烘焙  
Loki遗照前放的布丁是Thor亲手做的。  
22 并肩战斗  
如果时间能倒退的话，在无限战争中，Thor就算是拼了命也不会让Loki祭出那把小刀。  
23 争吵  
“骗子！”  
“说好了太阳会重新照耀我们的！”  
“但为什么太阳出来的时候你不在了呢。”  
24 和好  
“算了。”  
“我原谅你了。”  
“你在那边乖乖等着，我过些日子就去找你。”  
25 凝视彼此的眼睛  
Thor盯着Loki的照片看了很久。  
他还是觉得黑白照片根本无法体现出Loki那双翠绿色眼睛哪怕万分之一的美。  
26 结婚  
“先生，登记结婚必须伴侣双方都到场。”  
27 其中一人的生日  
吹灭了蜡烛，重新打开房间里的灯。  
才发现蛋糕旁的摆着的黑白照片。  
今天是Thor的生日。  
28 做些滑稽的事情  
如果你看到这样的生日party，一定觉得滑稽又可悲。  
29 做些甜蜜的事情  
情侣牙刷，情侣毛巾，情侣睡衣，情侣拖鞋还有双人墓地。  
一切都是成双成对的，可却只有一个人在使用。  
30 做些热辣的事情  
低吼着Loki名字的Thor射出了一手的浊白。  
“I miss you，but I missed you。”


End file.
